


Monday Musings (One-Shots)

by island0fmisfittoys



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/island0fmisfittoys/pseuds/island0fmisfittoys
Summary: Chapter One isn't a story...just information
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Monday Musings (One-Shots)

Hello everyone!

So I've decided to try and write some Bumblebee one shots...not sure how this is going to go to be honest 😂

I also cannot promise that they will remain one shots...might turn some of them into their own full fic or maybe use them as a chapter in one of the fics I already have started.

I just thought it would be fun to try and challenge myself 😊

So feel free to leave me some prompts in the comments and I'll see what I can do! Or I do have a tumblr so you can ask me there too 😊 it's welcometotheislandofmisfittoys

These prompts will be posted on Mondays, hopefully it'll be a nice start to everyone's week :)

That being said, it won't be every Monday because I cannot commit to that, but when I'm finished one it will be uploaded on a Monday :)

Thanks! 😊


End file.
